Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power trim and power tilt systems for outboard motors and more particularly, to adaptors for use in mounting a new and improved electric motor to hydraulic fluid reservoirs in Mercury and OMC (Outboard Marine Corporation) outboard motor power trim and power tilt systems. The adaptors of this invention are characterized by an adaptor face designed to receive and mount the hydraulic fluid reservoir in an OMC or Mercury power tilt or power trim system, with the opposite face of the adaptor configured to receive and mount an improved electric motor for driving the pump in the hydraulic fluid reservoir and operating the power trim or power tilt system to raise and lower an outboard motor mounted on the transom of a boat. The adaptors of this invention are designed to replace the conventional electric motors supplied by the factories in power trim and power tilt systems of Mercury and OMC outboard motors in favor of an improved, lower cost, higher efficiency electric motor for operating the respective hydraulic fluid pumps located in the corresponding hydraulic fluid reservoirs of the power trim and power tilt systems built by these companies. The adaptors may be quickly and easily installed on conventional hydraulic fluid reservoirs and include a specially designed connecting shaft for engaging the newly installed electric motor and the conventional hydraulic fluid pump located at the base of the hydraulic fluid reservoir in the respective power tilt and power trim systems of Mercury and OMC outboard motors. Furthermore, the newly installed electric motor is typically wired to a double pole, double throw switch for operating the power tilt or power trim system and raising and lowering the outboard motor with respect to the boat transom. The conventional hydraulic fluid pumps and reservoirs utilized in Mercury and OMC power tilt and power trim systems are designated by the trademarks "Calco" and "Prestolite" and the adaptors of this invention are designed to accommodate these hydraulic fluid reservoirs and pumps and match the new Electrosystems tilt/trim electric motor manufactured by United Technology to the "Calco" or "Prestolite" hydraulic fluid pumps and reservoirs, respectively.
Adaptors of various description and design have long been used to mate mismatched mechanical components for various purposes. U.S. Design Pat. No. 243,655, dated Mar. 15, 1977, to Stephen Matousek, et al, details an ornamental design for an "Adaptor Plate". U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,735, dated Jul. 4, 1950, to R. M. Nardone, details an "Engine Accessory" which is used as an adaptor plate or mount to join engine components. An "Adaptor for Mounting Replacement Electric Motors" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,705", dated Mar. 11, 1969, to H. Lindtveit. The adaptor plate is suitable for connecting an electric motor to an oil burner blower housing such that the motor shaft is correctly centered within the pilot hole of the blower wheel housing despite mismatched mounting parts of the motor and/or the blower housing. The adaptor plate includes at least three spaced groups of apertures in the adaptor plate, each group having apertures at different radii with respect to a given center on the adaptor plate, such that at least three projecting members may be mounted in the respective groups of apertures at a suitable radius to engage the lip of the blower wheel housing pilot hole and align the electric motor with the oil burner blower housing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,367, dated May 25, 1971, details a "Universal Mounting Plate and Construction Method". The mounting plate includes a caliper brake end plate which serves to mount the brake from a motor shell or the like. To hold the plate securely on motors having mounting bolts which are mounted on bolt circles of different radii, the plate is correspondingly arcuate about predetermined centers offset from the plate axis according to a formula. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,446, dated Jul. 15, 1980, to Edward J. Domanick, et al, details a "Universal Mounting Pad for Electrical Transformers". The universal mounting pad includes an adjustable mechanism having multiple recesses with channel irons which engage movable bolts, to which a variety of different sized transformers can be attached. A support base for a polygon-shaped cabinet of an indoor fan coil unit, which base is molded of high density, non-metallic material and holds the cabinet during assembly, shipment and installation of the unit is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,828 dated Mar. 25, 1986, entitled "Fan Coil Base Pod Assembly".
It is an object of this invention to provide an adaptor for joining an electric motor to a hydraulic fluid reservoir and pump component of a power tilt or power trim system for raising and lowering an outboard motor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved adaptor having one face shaped to receive the drive end of an electric motor and the opposite face configured to receive the top end of a hydraulic fluid reservoir containing a hydraulic fluid pump in an OMC or Mercury outboard motor power tilt/trim system.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an adaptor block for joining an Electrosystems tilt/trim electric motor to the hydraulic fluid reservoir-pump assembly of an OMC outboard motor power tilt/trim system, which adaptor includes a first face adapted to receive the drive end of the electric motor and the opposite face of the adaptor configured to engage the top face of the hydraulic fluid reservoir, with a specially designed connecting shaft engaging the electric motor armature shaft and the hydraulic fluid pump drive shaft in driving relationship to raise and lower an OMC outboard motor with respect to the motor transom.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an adaptor block, one face of which is configured to receive an Electrosystems tilt-trim electric motor and the other adapted to seat on the top of a hydraulic fluid reservoir containing a hydraulic fluid motor in a Mercury outboard motor power tilt/trim system for raising and lowering a mercury outboard motor and further including a connecting shaft extending through the center of the adaptor and engaging the electric motor armature shaft on one end and the hydraulic fluid pump drive shaft on the other end for operating the hydraulic fluid pump and raising and lowering the mercury outboard motor with respect to the transom of a boat upon which the motor is mounted.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved adaptor plate and spacer ring which are useful in joining an Electrosystems tilt/trim electric motor to a "Calco" hydraulic fluid reservoir containing a hydraulic fluid pump, wherein one face of the adaptor plate is designed to receive and mount the electric motor and the other face shaped to receive and mount the spacer ring, which spacer ring is, in turn, mounted on the top face of the hydraulic fluid reservoir and further including a specially designed connecting shaft having slots in the ends thereof, one of which slots engages the armature shaft of the electric motor and the other slot engages the shaft of the hydraulic fluid pump seated in the hydraulic fluid reservoir for raising and lowering an outboard motor with respect to the transom of a boat.